David Young
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- | } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Character Infomation |- ! Name | } |- ! Nickname | } |- ! Gender | } |- ! Occupation | } |- ! Residence | } |- ! Family members | } |- ! Likes | } |- ! Dislikes | } |- ! Status | } |- ! colspan="2" | Background Information |- ! First Appearance | } |- ! Latest Appearance | } |- ! Voiced by | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} David Young is a former Boston Police Department narc who quit just so that he could solve his wife's murder case. History Two Years Before The Murder Two years ago, David and his wife, Peggy Young lived a happy, married life in Thompsonville, MA with their house cat, Amanda. One day, someone murdered Peggy in the bathroom of their home and David was shot in the head but he miraculously survived. He couldn't recall anything that day and has lost all his memories of Peggy due to the bullet wound he obtained on his head during the incident. In exchange of his lost memories, he obtains a special power that allows him to travel back to the past using objects called mementos. He quits as the Boston PD narc and becomes his own detective to solve the murder of Little Peggy. Two Years After The Murder David tirelessly searches for 'D' and has traveled nearly all of Boston using his ability. He still lives in the apartment at Thompsonville with Amanda, a mysterious girl. Kaysen, his best friend and former partner at the Boston PD, visits him often and helps him out with the cases by providing information to cleaning his house. Personality David is a determined husband who swore that he will find his wife's murder even if it takes a long time. After the murder of Little Peggy, most of his time was spend inside the apartment and time travelling. He can be a little messy at times since his house wasn't kept tidy and Kaysen has to clean it up for him. He is shown to be a goofy person during mealtimes as he was seen playing around with his food. He appears to be good in fighting as shown in Episode 1 where he fights Antonio Zapatero during the flight. Appearance David has fair skin, short, dark brown hair and blue-green eyes. He is taller than Kaysen but not as tall as Phillip Cheney and has an athletic body type. He wears a white long sleeved shirt with the sleeves folded to the joints of his arms, a black tie, black overalls and black shoes. Trivia *Even though David hates chewing gum, he is seen chewing gum. **SWERY once mentioned in his interview that David chews gum whenever he remembers Little Peggy. *He used to be in a hockey team called Thompsonville Penguins. Category:Characters Category:Males